


Princes memoirs

by SkyKathryn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Coming of Age, Developed Relationship, Dragons, Family, Gay, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, MxM - Freeform, Parent Death, Past Abuse, Princes, Renaissance Era, Romance, Royals, Sex, Shape Shifters, Will get more graphic, asshole king, dragins, fathers, past relationship, prince - Freeform, sister kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were separated at a young age Draco had no idea what was going to happen or if he'd ever see Ares again. But years later they are forced together in a less than appealing way. Can they sort the kingdoms problem? Or will they end up trapped? </p>
<p>Romantic endeavour featuring three childhood friends for short. Original work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

“What do you mean?” The man was so calm, towering over the guard in front of him who was shaking like a leaf. 

“Sire.” He couldn't look away from the mans steel grey eyes, he was utterly petrified. 

“What do you mean? What do you mean YOU LOST THE PRINCE?” The king bellowed, sending the guard flat on his back with one sweep of his arm. 

“The..the dragon! It flew in from nowhere! No one saw it coming!” He stuttered his words out. 

“NO ONE SAW A GOD DAMNED DRAGON IN THE SKY?” The king paced from his throne to the princes one and back. 

“Well. We didn’t see it as a threat. We have a truce!” The guard cowered. 

“Well this is a direct threat.” The king went back to the cold dead voice that he used to execute people with just as a knock came to the door. “Open.” 

“King Drago your highness.” The mage bowed to the higher ranking men as the other walked in pulling one boy by the arm and the prince walking next to him. 

“Drago.” The king sneered and the other nodded his head. 

“Arthur. Please excuse this problem.” The king shot the boy he was dragging a dirty look. “It seems the young Idiot princeling here is a complete imbecile.” 

“This the mistresses bastard?” King Arthur walked down from the thrones, kicking the guard with a steel toed boot before standing in front of the trio. 

“Yes. He seems to forget what's acceptable frequently.” Drago shot the boy, who couldn’t be more than 15, a growl before dropping his arm. 

“Beat it into him.” Arthur smirked darkly. “He’s more than welcome beside that idiot guard later.” 

“Too much hassle to deal with the Mistresses anger.” The Kings laughed loudly and both boys flinched away from them. 

“Don't I know it.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “But what is being done? Son are you harmed?” He finally addressed his own child who nodded meekly. 

“No Father. Draco just wanted to talk.” Ares rubbed his arm but grabbed his fathers eyes as he should. 

“Draco?” The king raised an eyebrow. 

“Prince Draco.” He corrected himself, standing to his full 5”8 at the age of 15, breathing in to make his shoulders square. 

“This is the third time.” King Arthur narrowed his eyes on the smaller boy who slumped into himself. 

“I like his company.” Draco’s voice was small and made him seem even smaller than his 5”5. 

“God he needs training.” The king growled. “Your Mother is far too soft on you.” 

“Remedy that. Stop stealing my Son.” King Arthur pointed a long finger at the young boy. 

“Yes Sire.” Ares tried to catch the other princes eye but he refused to look up from his feet. “I'm sorry Sire.” 

“Be gone.” He waved the boy away. “Ill see you at the next meeting Drago.” The kings clasped forearms and nodded to each other. Ares desperately wanted the other boy to look up but he never turned as he was dragged away by his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later

“Prince Ares!” Three girls were flitting around him, giggling, brushing against him, dresses pulled low so he can look at them, hair pulled back and necks adorned with the family jewels, it was driving him nuts. He was 6”2. He didn’t need their dresses pulled so low to know he simply was not interested. 

“Prince.” The mage calling him bowed and blushed at the women. “The King requests you join the feast.” 

“Very well.” He got up from his chair, downing the last of his wine from a fine golden goblet and brushed the women to the side, leaving the comfort of the red room just off of the main hall. 

“Are you bringing a woman?” The footman asked, still bowed down. 

“Hmmm.” He turned to the three girls, beautiful but boring. “No.” He watched their faces fall and strode into the hallway. 

“Lance.” The Prince smiled as the young knight lent against the wall outside the room, all lean muscle and long hair brushing over his shoulders, beard growing out over his neck but kept neat and tidy, eyes so blue they made you question your own existence. 

“Prince Ares.” He bowed dramatically, winking before standing straight again. “I'm here to walk you to your banquet.” 

“Well I can hardly tell you no can I?” The prince adjusted his tunic, tugging down the sleeves and centring his collar, moving his chains to rest over his sternum. Running his hand over his hair he righted it in the mirror next to the door, biting his lips to bring out the colour. His brown eyes looked black they were so dark. They lost the golden flecks years ago and he seemed to have lost his innocence with them. 

“You don't tend to.” The knight flirted shamelessly with the young prince, only two years his younger, the way that came naturally to the two. 

“Shut up.” Ares poked between the light armour the other wore. “Tonight we are formal. No flirting.” He attempted an angry tone but the other simply laughed. 

“Until later on.” Lance tucked a strand back into place on the princes head before opening the doors. 

“His Royal Highness, The Crowned Prince of Arullia, Prince Ares Althront!” The announcer called over the crowd that went silent upon his arrival. Suddenly they burst into applause as the Prince threw on his winning smile, waving to his subjects and walked leisurely over to his seat to the right of the king, his three younger brothers sat in age next to him and his sisters on his mothers side. 

“You had no escort.” His father remarked as he started cutting his meat on his plate. 

“I had Lance.” He shrugged, nodding at a couple of girls who were pointing at him and giggling behind their hands. They blushed beautifully and had the decency to bow slightly before dropping his eyes. 

“Lance is no queen.” The king pointed out. 

“I beg to differ. He's the biggest drama queen I've ever come across.” The prince heard his knight snort loudly behind him but he covered it with a cough. A sly smile slipped over the Princes lips. “We could just contact a mage.” 

“No we can not.” The King ground his teeth together. “We have discussed this Son.” 

“And ill get there.” Ares cut his father off as the King of the Dragonlands approached their table. 

“Your Majesty, your Highness.” He bowed to the monarchs and then to the Prince. “Congratulations your Highness.” 

“Thank you King Drago.” He smiled his best smile and tried to stop his eyes scanning the room for the younger dragon. 

“I would like to request an audience with yourselves.” Drago leaned on his cane, an ornate carved mahogany with dragon scales etched into the surface. 

“Will now do?” The king waved a hand behind him. “We have many rooms.” 

“I don't mind waiting till the morning.” Drago insisted. 

“No come you are an old friend.” King Arthur got up to leave and tapped his sons shoulder. “Come.”

“I have a matter of importance.” King Drago sat in a offered chair in front of a roaring fireplace. The other two sat around the place as well. “Regarding the bastard.” 

“Ok.” Ares felt his heart jump to his mouth and held his tongue for fear of what may come out. “What is it?” The king finished. 

“Well his mother died last month. However I don't want him. He requested coming here but I told him I'd ask. Otherwise its out on the street with him. He was nothing but a mistake to start with.” Drago finished his drink which he was given. “I want to ask if you will take him as a ward.”

“Why don’t you keep him?” Arthur asked out loud. “He's yours.” 

“Probably.” The king shrugged, crossing his ankles. “My court however will probably try and kill him without his mothers protection. Its safer if he’s out of the picture.” 

“That would be a scandal to clean up indeed.” Arthur stroked his chin. “What are your proposal terms?” 

“You treat him as yours. Punish as you would your child, marry him to someone who will take him? Feed and clothe him as needed. Let him grow here but keep a close eye on him he has a perchance for trouble.” The king grabbed the side of his chair. “Use him as you wish, turn him to a slave? He was fond of the prince. Maybe make him a little doll? Dress him up, use him as a maid, or a man servant. Or treat him as a son. I couldn't care less.” 

“What do you think? I don’t care for another son. However if you need something to take your frustrations out on whilst you get ready to marry you're welcome to him.” Arthur turned to Ares who was staring wide eyed at both men. How could they talk of family like that? He nodded. 

“Ill see what I can do.” Ares heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead. “Do you need me Father? I may retire.”

“No son. Go I will sort this. Say goodnight to your mother.” The king dismissed him and asked for alcohol in one single move. 

“Thank you your highness.” He bowed to both men and walked back to his mother, kissing her cheek before calling Lance over and walking from the hall. 

 

“You're quiet.” Lance called from three paces behind him in the corridor. Ares had pushed him back from his usual spot by his side when they started walking the long corridors. 

“Thinking.” The prince stopped at his door, waiting for his guard to open it for him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lance stood by as he walked in, undoing his clothes on the way. 

“No. See you in the morning Lance.” He tried to smile but it came out so sad it made Lance hesitate to close the door. He instead opened his palms, a sign they had invented for ‘do you need comfort?’ And the prince shook his head. “No thank you Lance I need my head.” 

“Ok Sire. I'm your guard tonight so if you need me call.” He bowed and closed the door, leaving the future king to his thoughts. 

Ares paced in front of his fireplace. He couldn’t get the way the kings had talked about his childhood friend. They talked like he was a piece of meat to pass on when it turned bad. How could you treat your children like that? For all his hard exterior King Arthur was a fantastic father, but King Drago? No. He was notorious for being a crappy father. He beat his children and used them to barter for land, he hated children and it made Ares cringe at the thought of him doing that to Draco. But to have Draco as his pet? His maid? What was his farther implying. He knew Ares had Lance. That's why he was his personal guard. He provided things the others wouldn’t because they grew up together, they were only two years apart and Lance was one of his fathers Knights sons. They knew each other from the day Ares was born. The bastard prince of the Dragonlands? Now that may end badly. That’s why they were only allowed to meet as children at social gatherings and never alone, hence why the ‘kidnappings’ happened. 

Ares groaned in frustration and pulled his tunic over his head dramatically, throwing it on his chair when he sat down with a huff. Had his own reputation proceeded him? His preference for men was obvious within his family, or was he not putting up enough of an appearance outside the castle walls? He had to take a wife at some point but he was putting that off. When he was king he could take a mistress, no one said it had to be a female mistress, but if he married before he was king? That could mean years of putting up with a woman. 

The fire crackled teasingly in front of Ares’ feet, warming his body as he wiggled out of his trousers and stretched. He guessed he'd have to work it out in the morning. 

 

“Ares!” Lance held him down as he screamed, shaking him until he woke up covered in sweat and panicking. “Ares you're ok I got you.” He pulled the prince into his chest where he buried himself in the cold of his guards armoured chest. “Shhhh.” 

“Lance.” He knocked on the metal. “Off.” 

“Ill tell Riley.” Lance got up, sticking his head out of the door and telling the other guard to wait in the next part of the Princes chambers, before coming back and stripping out if his armour and boots, ending in just his tunic and trousers. “Better?” Lance slipped into the covers with the prince, opening his arms for the man to curl into. 

“Yeah. Rub my back?” He nuzzled into the fabric, glowering at it. “This off first.” 

“Yes Majesty.” Lance pulled the shirt off and ruffled the Princes hair playfully.

“Were you bored?” Ares pressed his face into the mans chest, drawing his fingertips over his sculpted torso. 

“Playing cards for three hours straight? Course not.” He teased, hand working over the mans soft skin, making words on his back and soothing him. 

“However can I make it up to you?” He pushed himself up so he leaned over the knight. His lips pulled back into a sleepy sly smile and Lance smirked back. 

“I think sleep is a good idea?” Lance tried to steer the princes bad habits away but he had much less of a resistance to the princes presence than he dared to let on. 

“No no no you got to wear me out.” Ares leaned down, pressing his lips to Lances chest and up his neck, giving him the chance to back out, which he didn’t as he knew he wouldn’t, eventually he kissed Lances lips. The kiss was gentle with sleep and hands that knew what they were doing simply roamed over the well known skin under each set. Lance sat up, pulling Ares into his lap and tangled his fingers in the others hair, tilting him just enough to make him expose his long neck, peppering kisses over the skin and licking just under his ear to make him shiver. They had their little routine and they stuck to it in fear of anything else happening. After gaining three little whimpers from the Prince he laid them down with Ares between his thighs beneath him. They moved together expertly, hands knowing there to pull, when to slide over which nipple, when to let tongues fight and when to simply take each-other in. It was as easy as breathing after so many years and eventually they stopped to breathe. 

“How's my prince doing?” Lance nibbled on Ares’s hip bone, smiling up at him. 

“Pretty good.” He hummed, eyes slightly unfocused as he tried to hide a yawn. 

“Want sleep Ares?” Lance crawled up the others body, leaning over him and stroking a hand down his face gently. 

“Want you.” He mumbled even though his eyes were already closing. 

“Ok ok.” He smiled, climbing behind the prince and rolling him on his side so he could flick back the covers and slid his underpants down to his knees. The prince let out a small noise of approval before lifting his head to ask for Lances muscular arm under his head as a pillow. Lances free hand kneaded the younger mans hip, kissing down his cheek as it slid around to grip the long member presented to him. A small whimper escaped the princes lips, a sigh as he smiled with his eyes closed. Lance worked him gently, kissing when he felt like it and ignoring his own problem. The prince wouldn't be awake long enough to sort him out. Not too long after Lance felt Ares tense up under him. 

“I got you Ares.” He whispered and the other came with a low whine, body arching back into Lances own and panting gently when he relaxed. Lance pulled his hand back, wiping it on the sheets behind him and turing the prince into his body as he laid back, tucking the blankets around them. 

“’Ank you.” He mumbled, pressing his cheek into the elders chest, tangling himself around him like a vine. 

“You're welcome Ares.” Lance went back to stroking his skin before falling asleep with the prince in his arms. 

 

“Hnmmmm?” Lance mumbled, something warm was bringing him out of a nice slumber. 

“Morning Lance.” The princes voice was right next to his ear and Lance shivered as his body registered what was going on. The prince had his long fingers around his morning problem and was making a lazy working of it. Lance offered his face for a kiss and the prince took it, squeezing his fingers slightly and earning a pleased moan from his knight. “Would you like to swap? The maid has some scrubbing to do anyway.” 

“I would M’lord.” His voice hadn’t woken up yet so it was deep and gravely and twisting the princes stomach in the most delicious way imaginable. “Unless you'd rather something else?” He felt the prince moving beside him and smirked. 

“I woke later than usual. I don't think we have time.” He sighed, rutting gently against the others side. 

“Tonight then?” He purred against the others lips and he felt him smile. 

“Tonight.” He swung himself over the elder and pressed their dicks together as they made out for a few minutes. “Over.” Lance rolled and came quickly over the side of the bed with the prince working him and nibbling on the back of his neck. 

 

“Your Highness!” There was a sharp knock on the door just as they were getting back into their clothes. “Your father requests your presence in the throne room.” 

“Ok Hiemlen.” He called back to the royal runner boy. He sighed heavily and leaned on Lance. “It's gonna be a long day.” 

“I'll be there.” Lance kissed his temple then attached his sword to his belt. 

“Thank you Lance.” He smiled, clipped his cloak into place and swept his hand out in front of himself. “Lets go.” 

 

 

“You're going to Arullia.” His father was stood in the doorway with an acidic smile on his face. “Tomorrow.”

“Why?” Draco stopped drawing and caught his fathers eyes. 

“I don't want you here and your brothers will kill you incase you make a grab for the throne. Figured you could be of use to your old friend Ares. I hear he has a preference for men. Maybe he can find some use for you.” The king shrugged. “That’s pathetic.” He pointed at the pencil sketch then turned away. “Be ready at dawn.”

Draco slumped back in his chair. Why did his father hate him? He had no idea. But his mothers passing had only made it worse. The beatings happened whenever the king was bored, the yelling more frequent and the names and put downs constant. Getting away was a good option. But what if Ares thought differently? Ares was crowned prince. He had women and men falling at his feet. He was handsome and pure blooded. Draco was the locked away bastard son of a tyrant dragon king. 

He was screwed. 

Draco paced the cold halls of the tower with blankets around him to stop his blood freezing in his veins and thought. He thought about when they were younger and how they used to play, all the secrets and stealing of food from kitchen staff that didn’t really mind because all Prince Ares had to do was flash that innocent cherub smile and they send him off with an amused huff. He thought about the last time they saw each-other three years ago and how Ares stood just a little too close and spoke in various different tones as his voice was struggling to break. He thought about the blush when they hugged and the terror when his father found him. God there had been so much anger even his mother couldn’t save him from three weeks being bedridden in the infirmary. 

But it had been worth it. 

 

Hours later and no sleep took him so Draco packed the small amount he had. The sun was far from rising so he tucked a few of his favourite books, all ones his mother used of read to him, cloak, sword, daggers and his bow into his trunk, topping it off with the main assortment of clothes he wore to keep it safe, locking it and putting it by his door. There was a grimy mirror to the side that was illuminated by candles but he didn’t dare look at himself. He didn't need to know just how screwed he looked. Running a bath he tried not to count the bruises in his skin, instead he clicked his body out. He may as well smell presentable even if he didn’t look it. 

The warm water welcomed his constantly aching body into its steamy clutches and a deep sigh escaped the dragonkind. Warmth was so good for his dragon, it helped him stay nimble and flight ready. However the only reason he even had warm water was because the kitchen was waking up therefore the bread ovens were on heating the pipes leading to his room. After soaking with just his nose out of the water so he could breathe he sat up, grabbing the soap and working it into his shoulder length hair and down over his skin, scrubbing all the dirt out that he could from under his nails and on his skin. 

Once the water cooled he got out, drying himself and pulling on his least ratty looking leather pants and blue tunic, the fabric too loose for him to fill but at least it didn’t have holes in. He fluffed up his hair, towel drying it and slicked it back into a ponytail, falling between his shoulder blades, the dark brown stark against his pale bruised skin. 

“Five minutes boy!” A guard knocked heavily against the wooden door and he grabbed his chest to carry it down to the courtyard. The castle was dark, candles few and far between to adjust with the dragon enhanced sight, and there were various drips, leaks and crannies in this particular part of the castle, up in the rooms above the torture chamber. Whimpers were heard as he passed the prisoners, calls out to him to feed them or kill them, no in between. They knew if the displeased the king they were dying painfully. They were not getting out. Mulling it over he was doing good to get out whatever his fate was really. 

“What is that?” The king paced the courtyard and circled around him. 

“A case Sire.” He bowed his head. 

“You can’t take that. You have what they give you and nothing more.” The king pointed and two guards grabbed his things, heaving them away. “You belong to the Prince. Try not to overstep your worth boy.” The king spat in his face, smiling cruelly before taking a deep breath. Stepping back Draco let his dragon free, the beast swapping out with his human form and spreading dark red wing to the side, shaking its scales out and roaring happily. It had been years since he was allowed to roam. The kings golden scales caught the moonlight, highly polished in a way Draco’s never had been, and they took off into the frigid night air. 

 

 

“Dragons approaching!” A lookout yelled and it was passed from guard to guard until it reached the throne room. Beacons lit around the castle parameter and the King and Prince strode through the castle with an arm of guards to meet the two in the courtyard. The cool wind of the morning blew the thick cloaks out behind them and as they broke through the heavy wooden doors the dragons landed in front of them. 

“Good morning your highness.” The party bowed and the dragons transformed back into humans, light bleeding from between the scales until they melted back into normal form. 

“Good morning.” The dragon king nodded and the prince bowed, his lips being bitten by teeth and blood seeping between them slightly. “I have your new pet.” The dragon king sneered and shoved his son to his knees in front of the crowned prince. “And if you don’t mind I would appreciate some wine.” 

“Get aquatinted boys.” The King told them, walking away with the other and all the guards but Lance. 

“Hey.” Prince Ares offered a hand to his friend who simply shook on the cold floor. “Draco.” He knelt and the other was crying gently. “Hey hey shhh.” Ares pressed his hand to the others cheek and felt how cold he was. “Shit. Lance!” The guard ran over. “Go set up the fire and draw a hot bath please.” 

“Yes Sire.” Lance ran into the castle. 

“Draco come on lets get you inside, I can't carry you.” He heaved the shivering dragonkind to his feet and helped him towards his chambers. “Come on it'll be warm in my rooms.” 

They made slow enough progress that Lance came to find them, sweeping the smaller man into his arms and carrying him the rest of the way. Draco flinched every time Lance readjusted him and let out a low whine when they entered the warmth of the Princes rooms. 

“Thank you Lance.” The prince rested his hand on the others arm before shedding the cloak and wrapping it around his friend, leading him on foot to the deep sunken slate bath. “I'll call if i need anything.” 

“I'm just outside the door Ares.” Lance nodded and closed the door to the main chamber. 

“Hey Draco.” Ares sighed, wrapping both arms around his friend who had stopped shivering. 

“Hey Ares.” He whispered, arms trapped between their bodies so he rested his head on the others shoulder. 

“You ok?” Ares pulled back and ducked down, Draco was a good head shorter, staring at the others amber eyes. 

“Cold.” Draco rubbed his arm, dropping the princes eye and watching the steam rise from the water. 

“You ok or do you need a hand?” Ares suddenly felt more awkward than he thought he should. 

“I should be ok now thank you.” Draco attempted to smile but there was still blood on his cracked lips. 

“Ok, I'm outside just call.” The taller promised and Draco nodded before Ares left the room, the door open slightly so he could hear. 

Draco dropped the cloak over a pole attached to the wall, throwing his clothes over it as well. He stepped up to the water and slipped in, moaning loudly as the heat warmed him up suddenly. 

 

A while later the water was starting to cool down and Draco heard the main door open. Voices slipped through the gap and he couldn't help himself. 

“…Ares?” That sounded like Lance. He was far too familiar, it was almost an insult for anyone but the royal family to use first names. 

“…Hey Lance.” Ares let something heavy drop and Draco guessed it was a book. “You ok?”

“ I'm fine. How're you?” Steps, quiet breath and a clink of armour. 

“I'm ok. Just shocked.” Ares sounded tired. Suddenly Draco felt like even more of a burden than ever before. He had been right. Ares didn't want him. 

“It'll be fine.” Lance promised. Draco got out of the water and walked to the towels just in time to see the knight kiss the princes forehead. Ares’ eyes closed at the motion and Draco felt his heart pang with a jealousy he had not known for years. And he had no right to. The Prince owned him now and he had no more importance than a common slave. Turning away Draco dried himself off and dressed in his wet clothes from before. 

“Why you wearing that?” Ares was back in his chair reading, Lance no where in sight, by the time he built up the courage to leave the bathroom. 

“It's all I've got Sire.” He tried to stop his voice trembling. 

“No.” Ares stood up, grabbing a pile of clothes from the table. “You're Draco. I'm Ares. In this room and whenever were alone that’s the name we use.” He handed them over. 

“But.” He took the clothes and nodded. “Thank you.” 

“It's nothing we aren't used to.” Ares pressed his hand to the other mans cheek so he would look up. He was smiling softly. “Go get changed, Lance is bringing breakfast, we've got a lot to catch up on.”

“Ok.” He raised one side of his mouth and turned, hanging his own clothes up and sliding the fine cotton over his battered skin, tying the trousers as tight as possible but they still kept falling down. 

“Hey you.” Lance smiled happily when he reemerged from the room. 

“Hello?” He tilted his head to the side. 

“Don't you remember me?” He pouted, sitting down on the floor, leaning back on the Princes chair. “He doesn't remember me.” He looked up at the Prince heartbrokenly who just laughed. 

“Lance Woodborn.” He tried and Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“The pain in the ass that used to follow us when the knights all gathered? Short brown hair, chubby cheeks? Always wore green?” Ares offered and suddenly it clicked. 

“Oh Gods.” Draco laughed gently. “You've changed. I hadn't even put that together.”

“Well I’m glad of that.” Lance had a nice laugh. It was deep and contagious and Ares joined in. 

“You warm enough?” Ares patted the sofa next to him. The red plush was made of velvet, gold trimmed the arms and over the top in elaborate patterns. Draco walked forward and sat with one leg tucked under himself. 

“I'm ok.” He shrugged and Ares sighed, reaching over to grab a blanket from by the fire. 

“So that’s a no.” He handed it to the dragon who had the decency to blush at least. 

“Thank you.” He muttered and accepted the plate of fruit and bread the knight handed him. 

“So. How was the flight?” Ares dug into his own breakfast quickly, the knight stealing grapes from his plate. 

“Ok. I've not been able to change since last time I was here so I was very stiff.” He shrugged, nibbling on the bread. 

“Isn’t that bad for you? To keep your dragon cooped up?” Lance stopped half way to the plate, his hand dropping onto the Princes lap. Draco expected Ares to push him off, but instead he offered the grape he was after and the knight took it streight from his fingers. Draco tried not to choke. 

“Yeah it is. But when has King Drago been known foe being good?” He tried to joke but disgust spread over both mens faces. 

“You can fly any night you need to here Draco ok? Don't hurt yourself just make sure you’re home in time for sunrise.” Ares ordered and Draco nodded. 

“Thank you Ares.” He finished his bread and started on the chopped apple. The sweetness made his tongue tingle. He hadn't bern given fresh fruit or any other food for that matter, in the longest time, but he had learnt to deal with it. 

“If you want to take someone let me know. If you want me I can but if you want Lance well have to grab another guard.” Ares smiled, handing the last slice of orange to the knight at his feet. 

“Ok.” He wrapped the blanket tighter. “How've things been here?”

“Good.” Ares nodded. “There are a few tournaments coming up, meeting balls, Elspeth’s birthday is coming up so there will be a ball then. Hopefully it won't be as scandalous as Rubens 15th.” The others laughed. 

“Or your 16th.” Lance poked Ares’ leg who groaned loudly. 

“Don't remind me.” He covered his eyes. 

“Ok I'll inform our guest instead.” Lance winked before leaning forward. “Right, so gorgeous Prince Ares here had talked to literally every woman in the room, apart from one, and him, Ruth, Nami and I had a bet on as to who could get a kiss first, and everyone was afraid of messing with the Prince and being inadequate to the cause. By the time all three of us get at least three he's had to move onto the men and getting progressively frustrated to the point his father has worked out what were up to and decides to mess with him, getting the maid Marcy to go up to him. Our smooth prince here wasn't always so smooth you see? He stuttered his entire way through the conversation to the point she told him his father had interfered just to put him out if his misery because she was too close to laughing at the next king and didn’t want to be beheaded. She kissed his cheek and he turned so red he left the room. Couldn't find him for hours and he still couldn't get words out.” Lance patted the blushing princes knee. “It's ok well find you a maiden some day.” 

“Shut up.” He groaned, shoving the man onto his side playfully. “She was twice my age.” 

“Marcy is attractive. Skilled too I hear.” Lance raised an eyebrow and winked. 

“You're so gross. And a pain in the ass. That poor woman I pity her.” Ares stuck his tongue out and Lance poked it. 

“Wait you?” Draco’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. 

“Knight of the realm, knight of the king, knight of the prince, not knight of ever being allowed to pick my own wife. I may as well work my frustrations out when i can still pick whom I sleep with.” Lance informed, sitting upright again. 

“That sucks.” Draco frowned. He hasn't thought about marriage. Or wether he would be picking his wife. He should hope so but he guessed it was up to the prince now. 

“Not too bad. The king generally has good taste.” Lance shrugged. “Saves me finding one.” 

“Oh be still my beating heart.” Ares clutched his chest and threw himself sideways, his head landing just before Draco’s lap. 

“And you have the nerve to call me a drama queen?” Lance grabbed the prince and pulled him to the floor, ticking him until he screamed. Draco didn't quite know what to do with himself so he took to looking round the room. It was light, windows framed with heavy red curtains lined the wall facing the forest, a balcony extended from the side and wrapped around the outer wall. The stone floor was littered with plush rugs and the fireplace they were sat in front of housed three sofas of various sizes. Bookcases of deep mahogany lined the walls and the door to the grey bathroom was off to the side. The fireplace spanned both rooms, an iron grate helping dignity of the bather, and candles were everywhere. There was a door off to the back of the room that should lead to a bedroom, and one off of that to the left that he guessed was a closet. 

“You ok Drake?” The prince righted himself, pulling his shirt back over his stomach and rested his head on his knee. 

“Yeah. Just looking.” He smiled gently. Ares knelt up, pressing his thumb against Dracos chin to stop him biting his poor lips. Draco held his breath and tried not to panic. 

“I've got something for that.” Ares stood up and walked towards the bathroom, rummaging around loudly. 

“He's missed you.” Lance sat up, sorting his long hair. 

“Really?” Draco looked down at the knight, who now he looked, had a large love bite under his messed up collar. 

“Yeah. He won't admit it. He was a mess last night.” Lance sat on the sofa next to him, the arms separating them. “I did too. Even if you guys hated me being around.” He smiled to soften the blow. 

“I missed you guys. The castle was so very boring.” Draco admitted as the prince walked back in. 

“Got it!” He walked over, opening the pot of clear salve and offering it to the other. “Put this on your lips it will help.” 

“Thanks Ares.” He took it and rubbed the balm over his lips, rubbing them together and smiling gently. 

“It's on the side in the bathroom usually.” He sat next to Draco with a happy sigh. “Lance?” 

“Aye?” Lance looked up from the boom he had picked up. 

“Did anyone tell you where Draco was sleeping?” He reached out to run his hand through Dracos long hair and the boy tensed suddenly so he drew it back quickly. 

“He's yours to put where you wish seems to be the running theme.” Lance shrugged apologetically. 

“Any requests or want me to get the maids to make up the bed in the side room for you?” Ares watched the way the other tried to relax and pulled away completely. 

“Side room will be fine if you don’t mind.” He tried to smile. 

“Ok Draco.” He smiled gently and stretched out as he stood. “Do we have any plans today?” He sat next to Lance so he didn't crowd the other. 

“Nope. Can do a tour?” Lance suggested, leaning subconsciously into the Princes side. 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Ares picked up a heavy fur cloak handing it to the dragon. “Sound good?”

“Sounds good.” He curled into the fur and followed both men.


	3. Chapter 3

“It hasn't changed at all.” Draco pressed his hand to the tall pillar of the ballroom. 

“Not really.” Ares leaned next to him. “Anything else you want to see? Dinner is in about an hour.”

“Nap? That sounds good I didn’t sleep last night.” He yawned on impulse and Ares laughed next to him. 

“Come on.” He started walking back towards the room when a maid bowed in front of him. 

“Sire, the king wants me to train your new recruit.” Her voice was old even if she was only in her thirties. 

“Ok. Ill have him back for dinner please.” He instructed and heard Draco huff behind him. “Play nice Draco.” He smiled, turning and winking at the dragon. 

“Yes Sire.” He bowed, playing along.

“Im Mitzy.” The maid smiled at Draco. “From what I gather you are the Princes new personal maid. Im here to tell you what should and shouldn’t happen.” She started walking them to the kitchens. “Of course the young Prince has Lance but he can't out a sheet in a bed to save his poor life.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I can imagine.” Draco smiled. “I'm Draco.” 

“I remember you. You three used to cause so many problems.” She ruffled his hair and he stiffened but laughed awkwardly next to her as she led him through the kitchen to the cellar under it. “The Prince likes fruit, sweet things, chocolate pastry? You’ll be his favourite person for the day.” She smiled. “Ill show you how to make them. Meat wise, gammon, game, beef, but under no circumstances do you feed him Lamb. He cant stand the meat. Serve everything to be eaten clockwise from the top of the plate, it's customary when entertaining but its good practice to have anyway. Meat, potatoes, vegetables, meat again, anything else available then.” She held up the plate to point out where they should go. “You'll pick it up. Breakfasts at 8:30am. If he’s sleeping in come let us know, if you can that is, other than that you won't be cooking so it should be ok.” She coughed to hide her awkward blush. 

“Thank you Mitzy.” He smiled sadly and she reached over to wrap him in a half hug and he told his body to relax, eyes cast downward when she pulled back. 

“You can always come here Draco. Now. Bedding. Are you sleeping in the servants quarters or the spare room in his quarters?” She clapped her hands together then led him upstairs again and to a door just past the kitchen one, revealing a room filled with linens and blankets and throws. 

“Spare room.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn’t thought of how that would sound to the outside world. 

“Oh Sweetie.” She patted his arm. “Means you get a better and bigger bed though.” She tried to lighten the mood. “You’ll need double sheets.” Leading him to the section she handed him sheets which he carried back to the chambers chatting about the way the castle runs. 

“Right.” She nodded at the guard. “May we enter?” 

“Your funeral.” He shuddered under his armour. “Knock and wait.” 

“Will do.” She laughed and he shivered again before opening the main door for them. They walked through the small opening before knocking loudly on the door. Something inside fell on the floor and Ares's laughter filled the rest of the silence. Sudden thumps were heard along with a metal jingling and the door was cracked open by Lance whose hair was no longer in a neat ponytail but knotted and around his shoulders. 

“Hello?” Lance was huffing slightly and Ares could be heard snickering a way off. 

“I'm teaching Draco how to make a bed, we need access to the chamber if that is alright.” Mitzy asked, blush rising from her cheeks. Draco’s eyes were wide with embarrassment and mouth agape. There was a purple bruise just below the dropped collar of his tunic. 

“Go for it.” Lance opened the door and stepped back, sweeping his arm under himself. 

“Thank you Sir Lance.” Her blush deepened and she ducked her head, hurrying over to the door past the bathroom. 

“No problem Mitzy.” He winked and she squeaked. 

“You're terrible.” Ares yelled from his bedroom doorway.

“Well I learnt from you.” The knight shut the door and a shoe was thrown at him, catching his ass loudly. 

“Yes Your Highness?” Lance pulled an extravagant face and bowed low, crossing his legs. 

“Ill get the books.” Ares threatened and Lance stood up. “Have fun with sheets.” He clapped his hand on Draco’s shoulder who then scurried off to check in with Mitzy. 

“You look scared.” Mitzy commented as she pulled the pillows off the bed.

“Yeah I guess I am.” He looked over his shoulder and watched as she took specific pieces and showed him how to properly dress a bed. 

“The Prince needs his changing every other day, unless he asks for more, with three more layers and the throw over the top. You need to turn down all layers like this.” She folded the whole top over itself. “If its warm you can take the throw off, fold it on the ottoman, and always take the top ornate pillows off and stack them under the window. He likes to sit there sometimes.” She nodded. “Any questions?” 

“I should be good.” He rubbed his arm. “Thank you Mitzy.” 

“No problem Darling. Come find me if you need anything.” Her smile was warm and slightly pitying, but he guessed he needed to get used to that. 

 

“She gone?” Ares leaned on the doorway to Draco’s room where he was reading a random book he had found on the shelves. He was fiddling with the seam of his tunic and blushing slightly. 

“Yeah she left a while back.” Draco sat up, feeling like he needed to show more respect now he had seen how other servants acted towards them. 

“Poor soul.” Ares huffed a laugh and sat down next to Draco on the sheet. “Sorry about that.” He seemed embarrassed. 

“It's fine Ares. Id guessed. It’s the main reason I’m here isn’t it?” Draco’s self esteem had nose dived again and he was missing his tower and everything was just hard. 

“Well. That was the idea but it isn’t in my mind.” Ares sighed. “Yes my father wants Lance to spend more time protecting me. He also wanted you to be my maid. I think he didn’t like the idea of what your father wanted to do, but I don’t think of you as a piece of meat Draco.” He reached out to get the boys attention who simply sucked his lower lip into his mouth.

“Ok.” He nodded and the other made a low whine. 

“Draco you were my best friend I'm not going to use you just because my father said so.” He wanted to touch the other but didn’t know how he would react so started fidgeting with his clothes again. 

“You could though.” Draco shrugged. “Sorry Ares. I don’t think you would. But.” He looked up, eyes filled with panic. “I guess I'm used to it.” 

“Hey hey hey.” Ares knelt down in front of him and rested his hands on the bed beside the others legs to stop himself grabbing onto him. “Its ok Draco I'm not gonna hurt you.” 

“Thank you. We.” He sucked a breath in through his teeth. “We should get to dinner.” 

“Well eat here. Can you go get it for us?” He slipped into a gentle tone and he nodded. “Good boy.” He smiled and stood. “Ill see you in a while.” 

“Ok Ares.” Draco smiled weakly. 

 

The walk to the kitchen was littered with dark shadows and his hatred only grew. Even the Prince didn’t want him. How useless could he be? Was he that broken? That unattractive? Digging at his arms he finally reached the bustling room, grabbing two plates and filling them the way he was told to.

“What are you doing boy?” A man towered over him, hat straight up and eyes beady like a crows.

“Getting dinner for the Prince Sir.” His voice was small and shook gently. 

“There is only one prince.” He growled back and Draco put the second plate down meekly. “On you go.” He waved him off and Draco scurried towards the door.

“Draco?” Mitzy walked over with a tray, avoiding the head cook. “Add extra tl the plate and hide one in your quarters.” She placed a couple more rolls on the plate with some ham and shushed him out the door.

“Thank you.” He nodded and she smiled tiredly at him. 

 

“Hey Draco.” Lance was outside the door when he got back. “You ok?” Lance stepped up to him and he nodded. “No you're not whats wrong?” He shrunk himself down to look in the servants eyes. 

“Head cook told me off.” He huffed, realising how pathetic it sounded.

“He's a nasty piece of work. Just add more to Ares's plate and bring a spare to your room.” Lance told him, eyeing the roll on the top. 

“Thanks.” Draco smiled. It wasn’t his fault he was there and Draco wasn’t when the Prince needed someone. “Take it.”

“No no I cant.” Lance smiled gently. “Look after him. Make sure he drinks the medicine will you? Its next to his bed to help with nightmares before he sleeps.” 

“Really? Ok I will.” He lifted the roll and handed it to the guard who hesitated so he rested it on the shoulder of his armour and went through the door, hearing his low chuckle as he did. 

“Hey you.” Ares looked up from his book and set his feet on the floor, placing a marker in the book and placing it next to him. “Wheres yours?” 

“Cook wouldn't let me have it.” He placed the plate on the desk in front of the prince who shook his head. 

“I'll talk to him.” Ares announced and pulled a plate out from under the desk, swapping food between the two. “There you go.” He patted the chair next to his. 

“Im grateful but I cant eat all this Ares. I hardly ate at home.” He swapped most of it bar some meat and a roll back. “That’ll do me.” 

“We'll bring that up.” Ares dug in and Draco watched him before starting his. 

“Lance said I had to make sure you took your medicine.” He bought up as bluntly as possible. He couldn't be bothered to tip toe around the subject. He needed to know these things.

“Yeah. Nightmares.” He tapped his forehead and settled back in his chair. “You got anything you need making?” He ran his long fingers around the rim of his goblet. 

“Not really. Never had anything offered.” He shrugged and mimicked the elder. “Heat is my main thing but its nice and warm here.” 

“If you need any more blankets I have a stack under my bed.” Ares look a long sip, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth after. 

“Your mother wouldn’t like that.” Draco teased and earned the other sticking his tongue out. “Or that.” He pointed and half a roll was thrown at him. 

“Don't say it!” He pointed the other half and smiled wide when Draco laughed at him. He had dearly missed that laugh, it filtered through all of his best dreams even if it sounded slightly flatter than he remembered. 

“How're your brothers?” Ares leaned against the arm closest to his friend and caught the change in air immediately. “Draco?” 

“I haven’t seen them in years.” He shrugged, picking his fingers. “I was deemed not good enough to count as family.” He tried to shrug it off but Ares covered his hands with his own, making him look up. 

“That’s bull and you know it.” He promised and earned too sad a face to call it a smile. “Draco.” 

“Maybe its for the best. Apparently they want to kill me anyway.” He turned his hand and squeezed the Princes own fingers. 

“No. I don’t believe that.” He shook his head, huffing loudly. “Last time I saw your eldest he didn’t even know where you were.”

“I was in the tower. Drago locked mother and I up there.” Draco gave in, pushing down the nerves and scooted as close to his friend as possible, resting his head on the others shoulder. 

“If I could kill him.” Ares growled and wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders, resting his head on top of the dark mess of hair. 

“Trust me you’re not the only one.” He laughed darkly and snuggled as close as the arms would let him. He was ok. He kept telling that to himself. 

 

“Draco?” Ares looked up from the papers he was looking over. 

“Ares?” He hummed, not willing to leave the page he was on. 

“What do you do usually? To kill time?” Ares threw the pencil down he was working with. 

“I draw, write, read, I used to ride but I haven’t in years.” He tabbed the corner and smiled. 

“You didn't bring anything with you.” Ares pointed out. 

“I had it packed. I wasn't allowed to bring it.” He shrugged. “I can only have what you give me.” 

“Clothes will arrive in the morning. Ill ask for paper and stuff, I need to replenish my own stock.” He nodded to himself. “Could you draw my bath? I want one before bed.” 

“Of course.” He got up from the sofa. 

“Thank you Draco.” He reached out to him as he walked past, squeezing his fingers and then dropping them. 

“You two ok? Its quiet.” Lance entered the room, smiling wide at the two. 

“Yeah. Not everyone feels the need to fill every silence with mindless chatter.” Ares quipped at the guard who rolled his eyes. 

“He's not boring you is he? You can join us in cards out here if you want.” Lance offered Draco as he emerged the bathroom. His smile was easy and it instantly calmed the dragon. 

“You don't want to offer that. Im pretty good at cards.” He smirked. Many years on his own with just a guard taught him a lot. 

“You're on dragon.” Lance winked and then turned back to the prince. “You got Herriet and I tonight that ok?” 

“Yeah thank you Lance. Night.” He smiled and suddenly Draco felt like he should be back in the bathroom. There was an energy like he was interrupting something he didn’t know was allowed. That twinge of jealously came back. 

“Want me to leave?” He pointed his thumb behind him and the two laughed loudly. 

“You're good Draco. I gotta go back the guards are making bets on how long I spend with him anyway.” He blew them both mock kisses and went back to his post. 

“Someones making a fair amount of money.” Ares teased, getting up and pressing his hand to the dragons shoulder who had gone tense. “You ok?” 

“Yeah. I feel like I just ruined something.” He pressed his hand over the warmth of the Princes. 

“Naa it's ok Draco. Happens more than we should have allowed anyway.” He gave a grimace. “You are welcome to grab extra sheets, ill have the blue sleeping stuff please.” He squeezed the shoulder and went to the bathroom to turn the water off and get in the water. 

Draco turned the bed down, lining it evenly along the bed and then threw the extra pillows on the window-ledge. He opened the draws and found a silky blue tunic and pants, resting them out and then grabbed a blanket, thick heavy wool, and took it to his room. As he came back he could hear the water moving as the Prince got out, blocking the images that were filling his head out as quick as he could. 

“Draco?” Ares was stood in the room and Draco had both hands over his eyes. The towel wrapped around his hips and he moved quickly to wrap his hands around the others wrists to pry them away from his face. Panic stilled the dragon and he spoke gently. “Draco you’re ok I’m here. Its just me are you ok?”

“Im good but you're naked.” He squeaked, covering his eyes again. 

“Oh. Yeah get used to that.” He chuckled, fluffing the dragons hair. “That’s my usual state. And I’m gonna need you to dress me and stuff every morning.” 

“Oh.” He peaked through his fingers. The prince smiled warmly, turning and sliding his clothes on. Draco didn’t commit the smooth planes of the princes back into his memory, nor the roundness of his ass, he swears it. 

“You're welcome to my bath if you want it. It should still be warm and I rarely get dirty.” Ares offered, trying to distract the dragon who was stood like a statue in his doorway. 

“That sounds good.” He nodded, nodding his head as he grabbed a towel from his room. “Do you need anything before I do?”

“Naa I've got it.” Ares smiled and Draco relaxed happily, letting his legs carry him to the Princes bathroom. 

During his bath he could hear the prince moving about, slippered feet moving from the main chamber to the bed chamber, humming gently to himself, tapping on things and generally reminding the dragon of old times. They were habits he had as a child and it made his cheeks hurt due to the smile plastered across his face. 

“Are you a prune yet?” Ares knocked on the door and Draco merely hummed in response. “Its been an hour!” He laughed, cracking the door open and looking in. “It cant be warm.” 

“Dragons breath warms it back up. If I'm warm I can use it.” He opened his eyes reluctantly. “However my hands feel disgusting. Ill be there in a few minutes.” 

“Ok Drake. See you soon.” He backed out of the room slowly. 

 

He didn’t just check Draco out. He didn’t. There just wasn’t any steam left. Its nothing he hadn’t seen before anyway. Or that’s what he told himself. But the problem under his silky clothes? Yeah that told him differently. Damn hormones. 

Climbing into bed Ares pulled the covers up the best he could and snuggled back into the pillows, grabbing the book on his bedside to calm himself down. 

“Reading up on me?” Draco sat in his previous clothes on the edge of the bed, tilting the book towards him to read the cover. 

“It was started before you came.” Ares blushed. Maybe Dragonkind And Where To Avoid Them wasn’t such a good choice. 

“Sure sure. You just want me gone.” Dracos voice was light but laced with hurt. 

“No Draco.” He tabbed the page and put it down, reaching for the other hands. “You have no idea how much I've missed you.” He raised a finger to tilt Dracos head towards him. “I wanted to visit. I asked and I asked for you to come but I was always told no. You were a bad influence, you caused trouble, you were grounded. I knew you weren't. I knew they were keeping us apart what I didn’t know was why. I still don’t. But I'm not letting that man get you again. I saw when you were bathing.” He blushed. “I saw all the bruises and scars and I can't believe anyone could do that to you. You are so inherently good Draco. You always bought out the better in me and you were so full of happiness. I will get you back Draco I promise.” He kissed the others knuckles gently, sealing the vow.

“Im not though. Im not worth it. Im just the bastard son of a tyrant king. Im not worth all your effort Ares. It's fine. I shouldn't have ever thought I was worth more.” His smile was forced but the kiss had lightened his spirits slightly. 

“You are Draco.” He shifted slightly, patting the bed in invitation. “You got any new stories? You told the best stories.”

“What about?” He gave in and slipped under the covers, pulling them up to his lap. 

“One about a knight.” He snuggled into the pillows, laying on his side with his head propped up on his arm.

“Ok. Medicine first.” He picked up the bottle on the side and poured a spoonful, turning back Ares was sat up, mouth open, eyes shut tight. He slipped the spoon into his mouth and the other moaned at the disgusting taste but swallowed quickly. “Not good?”

“Nope not good at all.” He shook his head, sticking out his tongue before lying back down, expectant smile on his lips. 

“Ok. I think I remember your favourite.” He started, animating with his hands along the way. 

 

By the time he finished Ares had moved closer and was asleep, one hand wrapped around Draco’s arm which his face was resting on. Draco stopped and smiled, carding his hands through the princes short hair. He had missed this. Stories and naps and sneaking around the castle. He missed his friend. He looked younger when he was asleep, still curling as tight as possible like he used to, stealing whatever heat anyone else had. But Draco was his maid now. Sleeping with him wasn’t really an option that wouldn't be frowned upon. 

Attempting to untangle himself only earned him a grunt though so he put more effort into it and the Prince rolled over so he got out of bed, tucking the covers around him and closed the curtains, snuffing out the candles as he went to his own chambers. 

 

“No!” Suddenly there was a loud bang and it woke Draco up instantly. Whimpering followed along with more thuds. The main door opened and Lance strode in just as Ares was waking himself up. Lance left the door open and Draco could see him hastily remove his armour, cooing gently at the Prince that threw himself from the bed and into the knights arms right there in the doorway. He was shaking and Draco could see shiny tear tracks down his pale cheeks. 

“I got you Ares. Shhhh.” Lance stroked his back until he calmed down enough to lead him back to bed. He could hear muffled voices and boots being kicked off, belts dropped and covers pulled back, but after that he tried to muffle it out in fear of what he would hear. 

 

“Morning.” Draco knocked on the door and heard two low moans. “I bring food.” One higher pitched whine. 

“Wait a minuet Drake.” Lance called and he tried not to get jealous. He had his chance. 

“Ok.” Lance opened the door for him, smiling sleepily. “Mornin’.”

“Good morning.” He set the tray on the princes side of the bed. 

“Did I wake you?” Ares didn’t do mornings. Draco could tell from the gruffness of his voice and his refusal to open his eyes.

“Its ok.” Draco shrugged. 

“How much medicine did you give him?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“A spoonful.” He responded, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“You didn't tell him did you?” Lance threw an exasperated look at the prince who rolled over and hid his face in the pillows. “He takes three. I thought he would tell you that. Sorry Draco.” Lance smiled apologetically. “whats for breakfast?” 

“Toast, jam, butter, apple, peach, orange juice and milk.” He fluffed up the princes hair as he sat up, rubbing his eyes cutely. “Did you screw yourself over?”

“Its disgusting.” He mumbled, reaching over and downing the milk. “Sorry for not telling you.”

“Ill survive.” He took a slice of toast and handed it to the knight before eating his own slice. 

“Jam toast please.” He made grabby hands so Draco passed it to him and he hummed happily. 

“I'm off on the hunt today, are you joining us?” Lance questioned suddenly, looking out the window. It was a beautiful bright blue day and he was looking forwards to it. 

“Not today. I think three days in the saddle after not riding for so long would leave Draco crippled.” Ares joked. 

“If I flew id catch more than you anyway.” He flicked his hair behind his shoulder dramatically.

“Oh I want to take you up on that.” Lance smirked. “One day.”

“You're on pretty boy.” Draco smiled the evil smile only dragons can pull off, extending a clawed hand to him, allowing his secondary form to slip into place, ears pointing, teeth extending, the blacks of his eyes expanding and scales appearing down the left side of skin. 

“That’s scarier than full dragon.” Lance pointed at him and backed up, refusing the hand. Draco barked a laugh and slipped back to normal. “Seriously creepy.” 

“It’s a fun way to get people to back off.” He shrugged, blinking his eyes back to normal. 

“Ill bet you’ve seen people piss themselves.” Lance scratched the back of his neck.

“More times than I care to admit.” He smirked. “But anyway what are we doing today Ares?” 

Ares was pressed back against the headboard of his bed, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Ares?” Draco turned completely around. 

“Can you all do that?” His voice shook violently. 

“No only royal blood.” Draco shook his head. “Why?” 

“Because that’s it. That’s what the thing looked like.” His eyes skirted to Lance who nodded, crawling to the prince and pulling him into his lap. 

“Ok Ares. We know what to look for now.” He shook the prince. “But Draco won't hurt you. You know Draco.” 

“Am I missing something?” Draco got off the bed, feeling like he had done something wrong, and sat on the cold flagstones between the rugs.

“A few years back he was attacked, what you just turned into? Looks like what attacked him.” Lance shushed the prince in his arms. 

“It was probably Drago.” He shivered, growling low in his throat.

“What makes you say that?” Lance zeroed in on him and so did Ares. 

“What colour were the scales?” Ares gave him a strained look. “Each member of royal blood is a different colour. Depending on rank. Mine are red. Do you remember the colour of the scales? Or even what side they were?” He desperately wanted to touch the prince but didn’t want to scare him more. 

“Both sides.” He sucked in his lip. “But it was dark.”

“Yeah.” Draco nodded, swallowing the bile in his throat. “Drago is the only full scale.” 

“Draco?” Lance tilted his head to the side and Draco just nodded. “Oh Draco.” He opened one arm, offering comfort but he shook his head. 

“I don’t know how you'd broach the subject though.” He got up, pacing. “To attempt to do anything would be treason.” 

“Yeah.” Ares got out of Lances arms. “How many times?”

“I don’t want to count.” He shook his head, pausing to gain his balance then started again. “Do you need me?” 

“What?” Ares tilted his head to the side. 

“Do you need me or can I calm down and come back later?” He was huffing through his nose, body shaking with anger. He hated that man. 

“No you calm down. I got him.” Lance nodded and Draco bowed before storming out of the room faster than humans could pull off. 

 

The grounds were pretty around here. All green and rainbow flowers littering in and out the paths. He'd long since left the castle gardens, through the town, out into the forest and had found a clearing. He'd fizzled out about half an hour ago and was shaking out of fear now. His breath came out hot in the morning frost, clouding just past his lips. Sitting on the dewy grass he started picking at the blades angrily.

 

“Lance?” Ares looked up from the book he was reading curled up in his Knights arms who was reading his own book.

“Ares?” He looked down smiling at the dark haired man in his lap, putting his book down and running his hand through his soft hair.

“This has to stop doesn’t it?” His voice was so small. Those words had been avoided since they started the little romance between them and suddenly Lance felt his heart go cold. 

“Not if Draco doesn't want you.” He pressed his lips to the princes forehead.

“No Lance it does.” He sat up, legs still over his but not pressed to his chest. “You have to find a wife, so do it! Draco was given to me to stop this! How does me staying with you end well for him? What if my father hears I'm not using him? What if he sends him back because he cant do the job he was meant to?” He was stressing out, voice getting higher and eyes watering.

“Ares.” Lance leaned over to press his hands either side of the princes face. “Ares darling it doesn’t matter. Your father wont send him away. He is maid is he not? He is being useful and he can help you. But I'm your knight fir a reason Ares.” 

“But you need to.” Ares Hiccuped. “to…” 

“To what? Take the woman your father gives me? Marry off? Do you think that will make me happy?” He resisted the urge to shout very narrowly. 

“To not have to deal with the pain in the ass prince?” He shook his head the best he could. “I think you could be happy with her.” 

“Why?” Lance pulled his hands back. “Ive been with you for all of this Ares, you think I could be any happier than you with some woman?”

“But.” Ares sniffled in a very unprincly fashion. 

“No buts Ares. I am here for you. When you have Draco, when you get married, when you have six children, I am here for you. I don't care to take a wife, and anyone who I’m assigned will be informed of that as well.” He took both his hands in his own and kissed them. “Ares.” He sucked his lip into his mouth. 

“Lance.” He threw himself at the knight, wrapping himself tightly around the other. “I..”

“I know Ares.” He smiled and kissed the cheek next to his. “I know.” He rocked them gently. 

“What time do you leave?” He played with the hair at the base of his neck gently. 

“Bout an hour but I don’t have to go.” He assured Ares gently, pressing a kiss to his soft lips gently. 

“You were looking forwards to it. Go Lance, I have Draco.” He nodded. As long as he didn’t change it was ok.

“Ares.”

“No Lance go.” He stood up, offering a hand to pull his knight up, who rose fluidly, wrapping his right hand around the princes waist and dipping him back into a kiss, letting his mouth open to taste the other before standing up again. 

“Thank you Ares.” He pressed his lips to his forehead and gathered up his armour, pulling out his cleaning supplies from under the princes bed and shining it well enough to go on the royal hunt.

“Lance?” Ares held out a strawberry from the breakfast, letting the knight bite out of it before finishing it ofd himself. 

“You sure you want me to go? I can think of better ways to spend my time.” He curled his hands around the princes wrists, pulling him in for another deep kiss. “Tasty.” He winked.

“No you go, stop distracting me I should be studying.” He kissed him again, earning a moan and giggling. 

“Tease!” Lance moaned, going back to polishing once the prince was seated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have 15 pages.

“Ares?” Lance called, tightening the last of his armour. The young prince looked up from his book and smiled at the guard who walked over. 

“You do look good in full armour.” He smirked, tugging on the front of the soldiers clothes and into a chaste kiss. “Have fun, be safe.”

“You off?” Draco walked into the room and tried not to let the scene upset him. 

“Yes. You two be ok without me?” He pressed a kiss to the princes cheek and turned to the dragon, worry creasing his brow.

“Yeah we're good now.” He smiled and the guard hugged him, catching him in surprise. 

“Have a good while.” He whispered. “Three spoonfuls.” He smirked, kissing Draco’s cheek and laughing at the sudden blush. “Don't kill anyone.” He bowed before leaving the room.

“Not used to Lance yet?” Ares watched the dragon rub his cheek, which was still aflame in the most adorable way.

“Not used to people.” He responded, smiling gently. “You have beautiful land here.” 

“Where did you get to?” He nodded at the chair next to his own.

“Out past the gardens, to the forest. I found a lovely clearing.” He smiled, fiddling with the shirt he was wearing. It still smelled like the prince and his heightened senses made sure he knew the exact smell of the prince and could tell it apart from Lance or any of the other members of the household. It was useful. 

“That’s miles out how did you get back so quick?” Ares thought he had an idea on where he meant and it was two hours ride away. 

“Speed is a given for a magic user like myself.” Draco shrugged. “Look…”

“Stop.” Ares cut him off. “It's not your fault I forgive you.” He reached over and offered a hand which the dragon took gently. “Just don't do it again.” 

“Ok. Thank you.” He squeezed the Princes fingers and smiled gently, which was returned whole heartedly. “Is there anything for me to be doing?” 

“Washing needs doing, sheets need changing, sorry.” The prince blushed. “And lunch would be nice.” He added optimistically. 

“Start with lunch then I’ll go wash.” He stood, scanning the room for the breakfast tray. 

“Your clothes came, they’re in your room, it would probably be best if you put them on first.” Ares nodded before going back to his book. 

“Thanks.” He strode into his room, and there were two piles of clothes on the bed, some light blue tunics, silver threading and simple patterns on the arms and hems, dark leather trousers and a pair of boots sat underneath them, and a fancier, blue and gold attire that came with a vest and had bigger sleeves. He put those away in his draws and pulled the soft material over his head, swapping the pants out to fit him and then added them to the laundry pile in the bathroom. 

“Looks good on you.” Ares commented, sipping his drink quietly. 

“I suit your colours, how convenient.” Draco teased, picking up the tray. “Any requests?”

“You do indeed.” Ares winked playfully, just to see the way the blush slipped over the others pale skin. “Cheese and ham please.” He waved the dragon off and went back to his book.

 

 

“He claimed you then?” A sneering man hissed at him as he walked in the kitchen, everyone else was in muted shades of brown or green so his blue stood out starkly within the busy crowd. 

“Well yes?” He tried to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.

“Whore.” He spat and smacked the tray in his hands up so it hit the unsuspecting man in the face.

“What?” He rubbed his nose and realised there was blood on his hand. He grabbed a towel and held it to the drip before glaring, black eyed, at the man who hissed before scurrying away like a rat from the scene. 

“He’s an ass.” A pretty blond girl walked over with a wet rag and exchanged it for the one he was currently holding. She didn’t wince at the blood that filled the cloth so he guessed she was a nurse of some kind. 

“You don't say?” He raised an eyebrow and winced. “I'm Draco.” 

“Annie.” She smiled gently and cast her eyes down. “Pull it back.” She tugged on his wrist and he let it fall away from his nose. She wiped the end of the towel under his nose and nodded to herself more than him. “You heal fast.” 

“Yeah.” He just scratched the back of his neck. “Thank you Annie.” 

“No problem. You getting lunch for the prince?” She walked him to the table, laid up for anyone royal to send pages to pick up lunch for them. 

“Yeah, then washing.” He made a face and she laughed. “You?” 

“I’m the Physicians assistant, so I'm getting him lunch. I have washing too, will I see you in the rooms?” She started piling bread and chicken on the plate in her hand, he copied the movement with cheese and ham. 

“That’s why you didn’t worry about blood. My sister hated the stuff, my mother was the same.” He let out a half strangled laugh and she gave him a concerned look but didn’t press. “And yes, I hope you know what you're doing because I don’t.” He tried to lighten the mood and her laugh was like bells ringing happily next to him.

“I'll show you the ropes newbie.” She teased, bumping into his side playfully. 

“Watch it!” He fluffed up her hair which was in a falling apart bun and just fell more. “I only got these today.” 

“They will be fine big guy.” She reached up on her tip toes to tug on his ponytail. 

“Not my problem you're short.” He smiled at her and bowed dramatically. “Alas I have to return to the prince, I'll see you shortly Annie.” 

“Hey! You’re the oddity here!” She blushed and curtsies at him before he winks and stands up. 

“I was short back home, shortest of all my bothers at least.” He smirked as he held the door for her. 

“Id hate to meet them id feel like a mouse.” She whined and he chuckled darkly. 

“Mice are cute.” He waved and started down the hall to the princes chambers, checking over his shoulder every so often only to catch her glancing back a couple of times, blushing profusely whenever she was caught. 

 

 

“You're happy.” Ares commented as Draco hummed his way into the room. He smiled at the prince, bowing and placing the tray on the table, waiting for the prince to help himself before he grabbed a roll.

“I just made an enemy and a friend in less than five minuets and that means I have more friends now than I ever have if I count you and Lance.” He smiled brighter and watched the Price breath out a sigh of ‘oh-you-poor-thing’ before continuing. “Shes called Annie, the friend, and shes going to help me with the washing.”

“Is that so, wait, isnt she the Physicians apprentice?” He clocked his head to the side. “Is that blood?” 

“Yeah. The enemy hit me in the face with the tray so my nose started bleeding, she helped me out.” He rubbed at his face and Ares leaned over, licking his thumb and wiping the dried speck away himself. 

“There. That’s better.” He nodded and tucked into his sandwich he had made. “thank you.” 

“You're welcome.” They ate in comfortable silence and then Ares dared to ask. 

“Why did he hit you?” He tugged at a loose thread on his pillow.

“I was in your clothes, he said you claimed me and called me a Whore.” He shrugged, finishing the last of the cheese quickly whilst the prince froze beside him. “Ares?” 

“He called you a what?” He was shaking and Draco lifted a hand to offer him which was ignored, but the way his eyes were locked to the Dragons amber orbs he couldn't look away. 

“A whore.” He murmured quietly, then spoke up. “Its not like I haven’t been called worse Ares, its ok I can handle a bit of jealousy.” 

“Was he hunched over, dark hair, too big teeth and beady little eyes?” Ares was practically growling. 

“Yep, scurrying away like a rat too.” He nodded, and the other drug his hand over his face. 

“Ivan. He's essentially a rat in general, but he works for the dungeon, feeding the prisoners that the guards won't go near so we keep him around. Though if you ask me he’s more trouble than use.” He sighed heavily. “Sorry.”

“Don't be.” Draco shook his head and stood, leaning over to hug the prince gently to calm him down, it seemed to work after a few seconds and he felt the arms of the other around his waist. “Im going to do washing, anything I should know or you want before I go?”

“Don't be too long, and don’t use boiling water on anything, it will shrink.” He smiled as the dragon pulled away. “Have fun with Annie.”

“Yes Sire, have fun learning.” He smirked at the groan of frustration that left the other and laughed, walking into the bedroom to strip the bed. 

 

“Oh gods.” Anna shrieked and covered her blue eyes as she backed away from the bubbles that exploded around her. 

“It's what I think it is isnt it?” He groaned as she laughed at him hysterically. “Can I get away with murdering the prince?” 

“Not without loosing your head.” She choked out and came back to her own wash board. 

“Can you fix that?” He tried hopefully but she sighed heavily.

“Alas dear Draco there be no cure to beheading.” She patted his arm where his sleeve was rolled up carefully. He was doing his best to stay dry, whilst cleaning the best he could without touching the dried cum on the sheet. 

“Damnit.” He snorted. “At least he knows what I’m doing, he blushed when he told me they needed changing.” 

“Poor baby.” She blew bubbles at him and he blinked at her as some landed on his nose. “Least you get to wind the prince up, the Physician is so boring.”

“Least you don’t walk in on him having a serious make out session.” He countered and she gagged. 

“Id blind myself if I ever did.” She warned, shivering and grabbing another set of pants from her pile. 

“It could be worse.” He shrugged, finishing his pile and sitting back. She hurumphed as her hands started to hurt so he grabbed a shirt and washed it for her.

“What are you doing?” She tilted her head to the side. 

“Helping, next please.” He offered a hand and she filled it reluctantly. 

“You don’t have to Draco.” She informed him, smiling at him. 

“I want to.” He smiled back and a small blush spread over her cheeks. “You have a finish time?” 

“I finish for the day around 8.” She sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Living in the princes quarters must mean you are constantly available.” 

“Sort of, although he isn’t very strict really.” He shrugged, finishing the pile off as she stretched her body out. 

“Really? He is with Lance apparently.” She shrugged, sighing heavily. “Thank you.” 

“Lance has him wrapped around his little finger.” Draco smirked. “Though Ares does favour him near. No need to thank me Annie.” 

“Will you help me hang them? Im too short for the good lines.” She queried and he nodded. 

“You pass ill hang.” He followed her to the drying room, hanging hers then moved to the separate chamber for the Royal families clothes. Once they were done they moved up to the regular hallways again. 

“Thank you for your help.” He smiled at her and she blushed, smiling back all the same. 

“Thank you Draco. See you around?” She fiddled with the edge of her dress, face down but eyes glancing up under heavy eyelashes. 

“Yes I'm sure you will. Are you busy tonight?” He decided to go for it but she nodded, sighing heavily. 

“I have studies even though I’m off duty.” She shrugged. “Have a good day Draco.” 

“You too Annie.” He bowed to her and she got all flustered, huffing and giggling before turning on her heel and speeding away. He chuckled under his breath and headed to the linen room to get new sheets. 

 

“You're blushing.” Ares quirked and eyebrow and Draco shrugged. 

“No Im not.” He denied, acting like the sheets were heavy. 

“Yes you are.” He put the book down and walked up to the dragon, pressing the sheets away from his face. “And theres a smile I haven’t seen since we were 15.” He poked his pink cheek and Draco locked eyes with him momentarily, willing him to remember that day but it seemed to have slipped the princes mind.

“Yeah. I had a good afternoon.” He shrugged and then shifted the sheets, walking into the princes room and dumping the sheets on the floor, piling up the pillows to the side and pressing the bottom sheet to the mattress. He tried to ignore the fact that Ares and   
Lance spent most nights between these sheets and resigned himself to the fact he was going to spend the rest of his life cleaning up cum from either one of them. 

 

“Whats wrong?” Ares stood in the doorway, watching the dragon work his duvet into sheets and tying the ends together. 

“Nothing.” He looked over his shoulder quickly and then threw it out into place, folding the top layers over it and then started on the vast amount of pillows. 

“Draco.” He pressed, putting on his best king voice and watched the shiver that made its way down the others back. 

“I'm just being stupid its ok Ares.” He turned around and clasped his hands behind his back. “Is that right?” 

“Yes it is well done.” He smiled gently and Draco nodded, pleased with himself. 

“Thank you.” He then sat down on it, looking up at the prince before making grabby hands at him. Ares walked over quickly, hugging the dragons shoulders whilst his head was pressed into his stomach, warm arms banded around his waist as the other breathed in deeply. 

“Its ok Draco.” He ran his hand through the others hair soothingly. 

“In the last three days I’ve had more human contact than I have in the last three years. Its just a bit overwhelming.” He admitted, fisting his hands in the soft fabric prince was wearing. 

“Its ok Drake. I got you.” He hummed gently and the other pulled back, strained smile on his lips. 

“I know.” He stood up and hugged him quickly properly and then poked his cheek playfully. “Any plans this evening?” He looked out the window at the sunset painting the first rays of orange across the sky. 

“We could take dinner in the gardens? It looks like a nice evening.” He offered, following the others gaze out the window. 

“That would be nice. Anything you want in particular?” He dusted himself off and checked his appearance in the mirror, taking his hair out and doing a heavy plat down the side of his head to keep it out of the way. 

“Chicken, and potatoes please.” He tugged on the plat gently. “This got long.” 

“That happens when you don’t cut it.” Draco sassed and earned a slap around the head in retaliation. “Its not a lie!” 

“Pain. Go get dinner, ill meet you in the west gazebo.” He picked up his book and a heavy blanket and strode out the room gracefully. 

 

 

“No trouble this time?” Ares was sat on a metal chair, pillows under him and against his back, and had a parasol tilted to keep the dying sun out of his dark eyes. 

“Nope.” He popped the p and sat down, placing the tray full with two plates and enough food for them both on the table with a flurry. 

“Good.” He reached out but was quickly warded off with a sudden slap to his hand and a growl from the dragon. “Hey!” 

“I got it.” He smiled, teeth and all, and served the meals, tucking the tray on the floor and then handing over cutlery. He had an assortment of foods as he was learning the princes likes still. 

“Why thank you dear sir.” Ares teased, blowing the other a kiss. 

“You're welcome dear Prince.” He smirked and tucked in happily. “What you reading today?”

“Past battles, need to make sure I don’t make the same mistakes.” He swallowed quickly and then took a sip of his drink. 

“You won't. You’ll be a fair king.” Draco informed him in such a matter of fact way Ares just watched him with a smile playing on his lips. “What?” 

“You're so sure.” He laughed gently, running a hand through his short hair, fluffing up his longer curly fringe. 

“You were literally given a sex slave and you've made me more at home and given me more freedom than I have ever had in my life Ares. I see the way you look as you read the morning information of the day, see the way you get angry when you cant change the way things are. You know exactly how to be the king Arullia needs.” He shrugged and hid his face behind his hands, groaning. “I need to work on my brain to mouth stopper.”

“No you don’t.” Ares smiled, reaching over and pulling his hands away, clutching them in his own. “Draco you know I trust you, and you saying that is a huge boost in my mind. You know what a bad king is like, I’m glad you trust me to rule you.” 

“I do.” He nodded a little too enthusiastically and groaned. “I feel stupid now.”

“Don't Drake. Its only me.” He reached out and brushed the loose hairs back from his amber eyes, fingers trailing along the skin gently. 

“I suppose we’ve done some stupid shit haven’t we?” He laughed darkly, eyes slipping away from the dark orbs grasp. 

“Well you did drop me in a tree.” Ares raised an eyebrow and Draco snapped back to him. 

“You tickled me!” He shouted, outraged. 

“You were a damn dragon, how was I to know scales were ticklish?” He squeezed his fingers, smirking. “You ticklish when human?”

“Try and you will burn boy.” The dragons voice was low and dark and made a shiver slide its cold finger down the princes spine and deep inside him. 

“Im willing to take that chance.” He purred back and Dracos breath hitched. 

“I wouldn’t be.” He winked then sat back, trying to calm down from the sudden spike in atmosphere. 

“Wonder if that cave waterfall is still there?” Ares turned his face to the pinking sky, the colour reflecting in his eyes in a way that made Draco wish he could paint. 

“I think we should find out.” He smiled gently as the other turned to face him quickly. 

“Could we go tonight?” Ares almost begged, eyes lighting up beautifully. 

“If you wrap up warm.” Draco smiled back, relaxed in the others company, looking forward to the prospect of going back to their place. 

“Ill take extra for you too.” He promised and picked up Dracos hand, resting his cheek on it as he was reading. 

 

“Come on Ares. Its late.” His hand was filled with pins and needles but he wasn’t complaining. 

“Just let me finish this chapter?” He stuck his bottom lip out adorably and Draco rolled his eyes. 

“How many pages left?” He squeezed his fingers as he flicked through the book.

“Twelve.” He smirked, knowing he could have his way if he wanted it. 

“No its cold finish it in your chamber.” Draco stood, grabbing the plates and glasses. Ares stayed stationary. “Ill leave you here.”

“You wouldn’t.” Ares sing songed and Draco simply walked away. “Come back here!” He shouted, laughing at the same time. 

“Hmmmmm nope I didn’t hear anything.” Draco called back just as sweetly, wiggling where his tail should be as he walked. 

“Stop it you or I will tickle you.” He ran and caught up, slipping his arm through Dracos elbow. 

“And I've told you, you will burn.” His smile was just the right side of vicious.

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” He leaned up, resting his head on Dracos shoulder. 

“I did drop you in a tree.” He pointed out and the prince snorted,a guard turned towards the noise but righted himself quickly. 

“Yeah well. That didn’t so much hurt as shock.” He squeezed his arm, letting him open the door and leading them back to his chambers. 

“Im glad of that.” Draco covered the princes hand with his own. 

“Good. You would have been in a lot more trouble if you had.” Ares teased, waiting for his door to open and slipping inside, falling flat on his sofa when they closed the door. 

“Youd have worked me out of it.” Draco fell on the floor next to him, grabbing a pillow and using it.

“Ive missed this.” Ares spoke to the dying light. 

“Me too.” Draco lifted his hand and Ares took it, linking his fingers and then picking up his book. Draco drifted into sleep, turned on his side to make his hand more comfortable. 

 

“Draco.” Ares shook him some hours later and he blinked up at him slowly, his face only inches away, smiling and slightly tilted to the side. “Hey Dragon.” He reached out and stroked his hair out of his face. 

“Hey Ares.” He leaned into the touch in his sleepy state and sat up, rubbing his eyes with s yawn. 

“Its dark enough.” Ares smiled excitedly at him and Draco laughed. 

“Come on then lets get you wrapped up.” Draco stood, offering his hands which Ares took to help himself up before keeping them and dragging the other to his closet. Three more layers were added and some pushed into a bag for Draco when he got there. 

“You stay here until I call you.” He pointed at the prince who at least had the decency to blush. “Im going on the balcony.”

Ares watched him walk away, following silently as Draco stripped, dropping his clothes over the back of the chair so he could go outside and change. His skin was so marred. It made his stomach turn. However the fact he was naked really did screw with him. He had grown chiselled, sharp angles and flat planes. He was gorgeous. A quiet roar made him jump iut of his mind and he hurried over to the dragon now stood on his balcony. He had own since last time he rode him, the red scales seemed to shine unlike when he was dropped off, proper care was doing him wonders. 

“Hey you.” He felt the need to run his hand down his flexed neck, earning a gentle coo from the beast. “That nice?” reached to trace his hand down the centre of his long face and watched the way his eyes closed with a low blow of steam. “That’s cute.” He scratched his ear and the dragons following noise could have been a growl or a purr, he wasn’t sure. “Ready?” Draco nodded and settled as low as he could, allowing Ares to use his foot as a step, swinging his right leg over his back to settle just between his wings. Ares smiled, wrapping a thin band of leather around Dracos neck so he had something to hold on to.

Once Draco felt the prince shift into a comfortable position he braced and with three beats of his wings they were airborne. Ares shrieked in delight and Draco let out a pleased chirp, swooping higher into the clouds and breaking through the wet cotton wool. 

“You remember the way?”Ares shouted and Draco broke back under the clouds, getting his bearings and turning his path slightly to the right. A short while later they came back down, the angle low so Ares didn’t have to deal with too much wind, and they landed softly on a beach. Once they landed Draco walked up to the concealed entrance and Ares slid down. “Here you go.” He handed over the clothes and Draco turned away, melting back into human form behind a boulder and scrabbling into the warm garments. 

“Looks pretty secure.” He pressed a now human hand to the rock and pushed, feeling it give slightly.

“Can you move it?” Ares rested his head on the others shoulder. 

“Should be able to, help me dig the sand out?” Together they made a groove for the round boulder that served as a door to slide down and Draco pushed it open. 

“You are much too strong.” Ares shook his head. 

“I promise not to break Lance.” Draco winked, ducking under the opening and sighing happily. “Someone stole the waterfall!” He shouted as Ares climbed down the slight drop next to him. 

“You're an ass.” Draco laughed at the punch that connected with his arm. 

“That the best you can do?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Just get me down there would you? The stairs seem to have crumbled.” Ares muttered and watched the dragon jump down the ledge with ease, too far for his human legs to not sustain any damage if he jumped it. Draco raised his arms and Ares jumped into them, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he was lowered safely to the ground. “Thank you.” 

“No problem prince.” Draco squeezed him gently then let go of him, stepping back to walk around the edge of the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. Waterfall made it sound like a huge thing but in reality it was a quiet trickle that lead into a crystal clear pool, deep enough to swim in but easy enough to stand in if you’re in trouble.

“It seems smaller.” Ares stepped up next to him, sliding his hand into the dragons and leaning into his side. 

“Were just bigger.” Draco pointed out, curling into the prince. Last time they were here it happened. He wasn’t about to get his hopes up. 

“Well you are. I havent really grown.” Ares pouted up at him. 

“You’ve filled out though. Shoulders broader, cheeks sharper, more defined. You may have not grown up but you filled out.” Draco traced down said sharp cheek bone. 

“You just went all ways.” Ares leaned into the hand. 

“I don’t know how but yeah I did.” Draco rested his head atop Ares’. “You bring a blanket?”

“Of course I did.” He scoffed, grabbing the bag and unfolding the blanket and stretching it out next to the bank. 

“Of course you did.” He teased, flopping down on it and laughing. “Its so nice being here.”

“It is.” Ares laid down next to him and faced his side. 

“What you thinking Ares?” Draco tucked his long hair to the back of his neck and rolled to copy the others position. 

“You. You went through so much and you are still so easy to be with.” Ares reached out to take his hand and used it as a pillow.

“Only for you.” Draco smiled gently and ran his free hand through the others soft hair. 

“I'm kinda glad of that.” He shimmied so his front was touching the dragons who swallowed thickly. 

“Oh really?” He tilted his face to the other who looked down at him. 

“We were always close I’d hate to think that four years could destroy that bond.” Ares drew circles on Draco’s stomach, feeling the way he swallowed again.

“Nothing could destroy how I feel about you Ares, you must know that by now.” Draco ran his hand over the others back, pressing him closer and wrapping an arm around him to hug him close. 

“Not even Lance?” Ares plucked at the edge of his shirt, face turned down and voice barely above a whisper. 

“Not even Lance.” Draco whispered back, right into the others ear and watched him shiver with a smirk. 

“Why? I can't give you anything.” Ares tilted his face up and Draco sighed. 

“You gave me a warm bed, the ability to fly, you give me food and water and the chance to actually talk to people. Ares in the past week you have done more and given me more than I have had most of my life.” Draco ran his thumb under his eye, loving the blush of his cheeks. 

“I have to take a wife.” Ares scrunched up his nose. 

“Then I’ll invest in ear plugs and still be your servant.” Draco huffed a pained laugh. 

“You don’t have them already?” Ares quirked and eyebrow and earned a quick whine.

“I shall get some if you advise it my Lord.” Draco put on his authority voice, as Ares use to call it, and watched in delight at the way the other squirmed. 

“You're an ass.” Ares poked his nose playfully, shifting to hide how being this close was effecting him. 

“Yeah well. You always did comment on it.” Draco shrugged, sighing happily. “Being here is nice.” 

“I don’t ever want to bring anyone else here. This is our spot.” Ares informed and the other felt his heart jolt. 

“Me either.” He closed his eyes breathing in the scent of the human in his arms.

“Draco?” Ares reached up and stroked the side of his face. 

“Yeah?” He smiled gently, a low purr escaping his throat. 

“Would you stay with me? Regardless of if you had the choice or not? If you could leave would you?” He let the other push his body up, holding himself so he hovered over the prince.

“Yes. You should know that Ares. No matter what I'd stay. As long as you want me you are the only thing that stopped me going insane.” He ran his fingertips down his cheek, neck and stopped it over his heart. 

“I feel so bad for not doing more though.” Ares sighed and grabbed at the long plat that had fallen over Draco’s shoulder. 

“You didn’t have any need for that. You are not responsible for that at all.” Draco shook his head, pressing his forehead to the others. 

“But you were my best friend.” Ares stuck his bottom lip out. 

“As you are mine.” Draco went to pull away but Ares seemed to panic, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him back. Draco actually squeaked, bracing his hands with side of Ares’ face. 

“I don’t want to be your friend.” Ares whined, eyes locked on the amber orbs in front of him. 

“Neither do i.” Draco whispered then broke the contact. 

“What is it?” He stroked the back of his neck, earning another purr. 

“You have Lance. You have no intention of leaving Lance and he's clearly good for you Ares. You have him don’t hurt him.” Draco tried to back up again but Ares went with him, crashing there lips together almost painfully, frantically trying to get the other to understand. Draco tried to resist, pulling back but Ares just clung tighter, whimpering until Draco finally kissed him back, years of want seeping through his lips as he pushed them both back into the blanket. Once they pulled back for air Ares tried to speak but Draco kissed him again, lips chapped but gentle against the princes. Ares went soft in his arms, letting him take over and tilting to the side for ease. By the time they pulled back they were both panting gently and smiling. 

“Draco.” Ares snuggled into the Dragons warm body. 

“Sorry Ares I shouldn't have done that.” Draco drug his hand over his face, wanting to move but not really bothering. 

“I initiated it.” Ares pointed out, poking his shoulder. 

“But you are a prince and I am literally your slave.” Draco sat up, crossing his legs. 

“No. You’re my friend, you're the first person I’ve ever wanted to be with. You used to mean everything to me and I don’t care what anyone says you went through hell and you didn’t deserve any of it. You are so amazing and you still have a positive smile and you are gorgeous and fuck Draco you don’t have any idea just how much you do to me.” Ares grabbed his hands, pressing them to his chest over his heart. “You are amazing to me.”

“Ares you have to know that you are everything to me.” Draco finally looked up from his hand. 

“Draco come here. You are safe. You are here. You are with me and no one will hurt you.” Ares opened his arms and pulled the other into his lap, wrapping his arms back around him, pressing his face to his neck. 

“Thank you.” He pressed his lips to his neck, gaining a shiver so he did it again with a smirk. 

“Draco.” Ares warned and Draco stopped, settling for just resting his head on his shoulder. 

“When do you want to head back?” He rubbed circles on his hips. 

“Whenever you want Prince.” Draco stifled a yawn making the other laugh.

“Lets go Darling.” He kissed his cheek and then they helped each other up.


End file.
